guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Scourge of Vabbi
Overview Summary # Talk to Palawa Joko. Find out how he moved his forces into Vabbi so easily. # Find Palawa Joko's Scepter. # Return the scepter to Palawa Joko. # Find the hidden passage to Vabbi. # See Whispers Adept for your reward. Obtained From :Whispers Adept in Chantry of Secrets Requirements: :Return of the Undead King :A Brief Introduction Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :, you are playing a dangerous game. Palawa Joko is not to be trusted. While he may help you find Varesh, do not doubt for a moment that he will stab you should you turn your back on him. For years, he raided Vabbi and left a swath of destruction from Kourna through the Desolation. To cover that much ground, it's evident that Joko knows something that we don't. Keep your guard up at all times and find this to Vabbi. Who knows how long he will continue this uneasy alliance. :Accept: I'll see what I can find out. :Reject: Why do I have to do all the work around here? Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Palawa Joko: You ask too many questions, worm bait. If you hadn't helped me regain my throne, I would strike you down for impudence. While I was sealed inside of that accursed tomb, one of my generals took control of my army and then stole my scepter! Teach this traitor a lesson and return my scepter to me. With this troublemaker out of the way and the scepter back in my possession, I will have no trouble keeping the others in line. Who knows? I might even tell you what you want to know. Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Palawa Joko: Normally I would reward you by making you replace him, but I'm feeling... what is the word... generous? :On the eastern edge of my domain, there is a portal that leads into the Vehjin Mines. Of course, a secret portal that is no longer a secret is useless. Now take your information and go before I make you my newest General. Reward Dialogue :Now that we know how he moved his forces, we can prepare for his next invasion. He will attack again, I am sure of it. It may not be soon, but Palawa Joko can wait until we are dead and gone. Sooner or later he will seek rule over Elona again. The Scourge of Vabbi can hold his breath for an eternity if need be.... Walkthrough The rebellious undead general can be found in the dunes southwest from the Ruins of Morah, so it's much closer to enter the Alkali Pan from there. Take the scepter that drops from the general and return it to Palawa Joko. The quest will update and now point to the hidden passage known as the Basalt Grotto. Head out into Joko's Domain and reach the entrance to Basalt Grotto (entry is not needed). Return to the Whispers Adept to claim your reward. Notes *If you have already been to Basalt Grotto then after you have returned the scepter to Palawa Joko, you can simply map-travel to the Basalt Grotto, exit into Joko's Domain, then approach the entrance (without entering it) to get the quest to trigger. *If you have the scepter in your inventory before talking to Palawa Joko, it will be removed but the quest will not be updated. You'll have to get it again. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points